Polyethylene has been used in the production of various blow molded products, such as bottles and containers. Examples of such products include consumer/household containers, such as detergent bottles, shampoo bottles, bleach bottles, and the like; industrial containers, such as carry cases for hardware/tools, containers for agricultural chemicals, photochemicals, and institutional food products; and industrial parts, such as stadium seating.
Blow molding is accomplished by extruding molten polyethylene resin as a parison or hollow tube into a mold cavity while simultaneously forcing air into the parison so that the parison expands, taking on the shape of the mold. The molten polyethylene cools within the mold until it solidifies to produce the desired molded product.
The blow molded products made from polyethylene or polyethylene blends offer relatively good strength and other performance properties. It is desirable that the final polyethylene or polyethylene blend product exhibits good physical properties such as good drop impact, stiffness, and good PENT.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a polyethylene resin and blow molded products that are lightweight and have a balance of performance properties, such as drop impact, stiffness, and acceptable PENT.